shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha and Omega
Alpha and Omega are two specially made pistols which are utilized by Orion. Usage Alpha and Omega are dual pistols used by Orion before, and after the timeskip. Unlike normal pistols, Alpha and Omega do not need clips or bullets. Instead, Orion can charge his pistols with solar energy, and fire it at his foes, giving him near infinite ammunition. These pistols allow Orion to more precisely aim his attacks, as well as release the, at a higher speed, in a more compressed form, which can deal equal damage to that of a blast from his bare hand. Even though these guns do not need clips, they have two types of specially made Zeppin clips for harder battles. The first type is a clip which amplifies his solar energy, allows him to release more powerful attacks with less effort. The second type is a clip which stores an infinite amount of solar energy in the clip, which he can put in the gun to release shots which pack a lot more power. Along with this, these pistols are capable of using normal ammunition. Orion can also utilizes these pistols for mobile transport, releasing solar energy to propel himself faster. This noted, Orion can effectively propel himself into the air with one pistol, and lock on and shoot with the other, making these pistols quite the versatile and deadly weapon. Attacks :* : A technique that utilizes Orion's pistols. Orion fires three shots of solar energy at the foe in quick succession. This was first seen during Orion's second battle with Hiro. Used initially to take the latter out, only for Hiro to avoid all but the last shot. * : Orion propels himself into the air. He then proceeds to shoot downward at his foe in rapid succession, creating an effect similar to that of a meteor shower, barraging his foe or foes endlessly. This technique was first seen against Hiro during their final battle. :* : Orion points both pistols at his foe, and releases two blasts of solar energy in the shape of lions toward his foe. Upon impact, the lions create a massive explosion. This was first used against Hiro during their final fight as his initial finishing move. * : Orion points his pistols downward, and releases a powerful blast of solar energy, propelling him upward, and hitting numerous foes around him. This technique was seen following Mintaka during the raid on G-14. * : A technique that uses Orion's pistols. Orion propels himself into the air, and charges his pistols with solar energy. While in the sky, the charge is so great that it makes him look like a second sun. He then fires to massive blasts from his pistols which reign downward. The size and brightness of the beams effectively blind the foe, allowing the blast to hit more efficiently, creating a large explosion on impact. This was seen first being used on Schnell during their battle. :* : Orion shoots multiple spheres of solar energy into the air utilizing his pistols in rapid succession, inentionally missing his foe. These spheres are then suspended in the air around the foe. Orion proceeds to manipulate the spheres toward the middle at a high speed, barraging the foe from all sides. This technique was first seen being used against Schnell during their fight to cancel the latter's speed. Other Ammunition Site Navigation Category:Gun Category:Devil Fruit Weapon Category:Weapons